Jar of Hearts
by degrassiheart
Summary: Eclare is back together. Cake is still friends. Klare? Does Clare know what she really wants?
1. Preface

**A/N: **Welcome to my new fanfic :) This is a short preface to just so you know the background and have an idea of what's to come...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Degrassi or the characters associated, unfortunately :(

After Jake Martin's end of summer cabin party, he and Clare Edwards decided it was best to stay friends, considering they were now step brother and sister. Clare also decided to give Elijah Goldsworthy another chance after seeing how much he still cares for her. But is all what it seems?


	2. You Can't Always Get What You Want

**A/N: **This pretty much sets up the scene for the rest of the story. Just so you know, there's lots of smiling going on here :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Degrassi or the song this chapter is named after.

"And Clare, you'll be on basketball coverage," Katie Matlin instructed. Trust her to give Clare the stories she didn't want to write about.

"Everyone fine with their topics?" she asked just to be polite. Katie wasn't really the type of person to disagree with. The newspaper team nodded as always, though it didn't really matter as Katie was focused on her clipboard.

"Okay, so get writing," she looked up and smiled at them. The writers gathered their things, 'ready' to get out and write.

Clare walked to her locker, and Eli was waiting there for her. When she saw him, she titled her head to the side and smiled. He was good at making her do that. He lent on the locker next to Clare's as she opened hers up.

"So are you gonna be covering the play?" he asked, secretly hoping she was.

"Ahh, no," Clare kept her eyes facing inside her locker. Disappointment spread inside of Eli, and was revealed on his face.

"I've got to go get started," she said. He kissed her cheek, which made her smile once again. She headed to the gym, feeling a little bad for leaving Eli so soon. Clare looked back over her shoulder and saw him still at her locker smiling at her. She smiled back, feeling lucky that she was getting so much attention from him again. Clare was happy that Eli made her smile again; she'd somehow missed it without even knowing.

Clare entered the gym where the Degrassi basketballers were training. She stood in the corner, watching the team. She watched the ball go from player to player, reaching closer to the hoop. KC Guthrie took a shot, and his team cheered as the ball fell through the hoop. He smiled a rather arrogant smile as his teammates slapped his shoulders in congratulations. His eyes averted to Clare, who was still in the corner. Clare looked away, wishing that she had formed some kind of protest against writing about basketball. She still felt a little awkward around him after what had happened between them.

The team finished up, and KC walked over to Clare. She pretended to be busy by focusing on her blank notepad.

"Clare," he said, and she looked up at him with her big blue eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too," she took on some of Eli's sarcasm in her reply.

"Sorry,' he didn't really mean it, but he said it anyway.

"I'm covering basketball for the newspaper."

"Oh, well, umm, if you need anything..."

"Yeah."


	3. Don't Stand So Close To Me

**A/N: **Sorry I've taken so long to post this; hope you enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Degrassi, or the song this chapter is named after.

A few weeks passed, and everything seemed fine. Clare and Jake had gotten used to being brother and sister, Clare and Eli's relationship was good, and things were generally less awkward. But something just seemed, different.

"We still on for tonight?" Eli checked as they stopped outside the gym door.

"Of course," Clare assured him, putting her hand on his upper arm. She ran her hand down his arm as she took a few steps back to leave. Eli took her hand just as she was about to turn away. He pulled her back in and kissed her, just one soft kiss.

Eli and Clare said their goodbyes, and Clare entered the gym. The team had already started practicing, so she sat down with her notepad and pen. She watched as KC and Dave Turner fought each other for the ball. She stopped paying attention for a while, there wasn't anything much to write about anyway.

"Hey," Clare's daydreaming was interrupted by KC. As she came back to reality, she nodded a hello to him.

"For someone who normally has a lot to say you're not saying much," KC stated.

"Basketball's not really my thing," Clare replied as she stood up. He was still a lot taller than her.

"Well maybe I could help you out," KC ran a hand through his sweaty blonde hair.

"You said that before," Clare wasn't really into talking about basketball, nor was she interested in writing about it.

"Is something wrong?"

"Why would anything be wrong?" For some reason an image of Eli flashed in Clare's mind when she said this.

"Well if you need me, I'll be at Little Miss Steaks tonight," KC offered, which surprised Clare a little. He left the gym before she could reply.

Clare picked up her bag and put her notepad inside. She looked over her shoulder at the gym door and thought,

"Yeah, like I need to talk to him."


	4. God Cannot Explain

**A/N: **So I named this chapter what I did 'cause of that unanswered question and those crazy parts in both of them ;)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Degrassi, or Cassie Steele's song that I named this chapter after.

It was about seven-thirty when Clare entered Little Miss Steaks. As soon as she stepped into the themed restaurant she questioned her presence. Why was she there? That was the question that remained unanswered.

KC was at a table, and had been waiting there a while. He had continued to glance at the door over and over, waiting for her to come through. He had his doubts about Clare actually showing up, but some crazy part of him knew that she would.

It was that same crazy part that brought Clare to this spot. She looked over the tables until she saw KC, who smiled at her when they made eye contact. She made her way over to the table and sat in the seat across from him.

"Glad you made it," KC said with a smile.

"Yeah," Clare replied, smoothing out her skirt from under the table.

The two ordered a meal each and ate in an awkward silence. They said the occasional statement to each other, but nothing much more.

"So, umm, how's the baby?" Clare asked after KC had been staring at her, waiting for her to start a conversation.

"I wouldn't know. We put him up for adoption. It's what Jenna wanted," he replied flatly.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't now," Clare kind of felt bad for him, and bad for bringing it up.

"It's fine," KC said with a hint of distance in his voice. "How are things for you? I mean I heard about your mum and Jake's dad..."

"It's great," Clare lied, "I've never had a brother."

"Okay," KC said slowly, detecting the lie in her eyes. "What about Eli?"

"What about Eli?" came the defensive reply from Clare.

"Well you're back together aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Look Clare, I'm just trying to be nice," KC was getting a bit annoyed with Clare's attitude.

"Why? Why do you care?"

"Clare I'm not the same person I was before."

"Oh really?" Clare had clearly spent too much time with Eli; she was getting good at this sarcasm thing.

"You gave Eli a second chance, so where's mine?"

Clare's eyes widened with somewhat shock. What KC had just said hit her like a bullet. Eli had hurt her, and she had forgiven him. KC had hurt her, but she hadn't. Where was the logic in that?

She shook her head in somewhat confusion.

"I'm sorry," she said, her curls bouncing around her. She picked up her bag and walked out of Little Miss Steaks.


	5. Change

**A/N: **This is all about change. Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: **I'm not the owner of Degrassi or this Taylor Swift song.

Clare had done some serious thinking. KC was right. She had forgiven Eli, she had forgiven Jake, and now she was to forgive KC.

Today was the basketball team's first game, and it was against competitive Bardell. Clare and Eli were sitting on the sidelines.

"Remind me why I'm here," Eli teased with a cheeky smile.

"Because you're wonderful," Clare laughed.

"Fair enough," he smirked as he put his arm around her.

Together they watched the close game. Clare took notes on who scored for her article. In the end, Degrassi won by three points, and the team was ecstatic. The Degrassians cheered. Bardell was not thrilled.

"Clare, before I go I have to ask you something," Eli was deadly serious. "Where were you last night?" Clare had completely forgotten.

"I was..." she started.

"Clare," KC yelled over at her, just at the right time.

"I've gotta go, newspaper stuff. But we'll talk later, okay?" her eyes were wide and anxious. Eli gave in and left the gym, and KC walked over to Clare.

"I'm sorry," they said in unison. They smiled, and KC nodded for her to go first.

"I've done some thinking, and you were right. I've given out chances, and now I'm giving one to you," Clare admitted.

"Are you serious?" KC had to admit that he was surprised with her; he had cheated on her after all. She nodded, her curls swaying around her face.

"I know what you did, what Eli did, what Jake did, and what Alli did was wrong."

"Alli?" KC interrupted.

"Long story," she said, "But I'm willing to forgive and forget."

"You're the first one who's trusted me in a while."

"Don't make me regret it."


	6. Telephone

**A/N: **Sorry there's so much speaking; I didn't call it Telephone for nothing ;D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Degrassi or the song this is named after.

That night, Clare and Jake were casually watching TV. Clare's phone buzzed on the coffee table and Eli's name popped up on the screen. Jake gave her a certain look that kind of annoyed her. She took her phone up to her room.

"Hey," she said as she pressed the answer button.

"How are things going?" Eli's voice replied.

"Great, just taking a break."

"So you're not doing anything?"

"That's generally what 'break' means."

"Right." As Eli replied, Clare's phone beeped.

"Hang on, I think I'm getting another call." She put him on hold and up came an unknown mobile number. Clare was curious, so she answered.

"Hello?"

"Clare?" came the familiar reply.

"KC?" she recognised the way he said her name.

"Yeah."

"How'd you get my number?"

"I have...connections..."

"With who?" Clare smirked as she said this.

"Okay, I still have it from, you know," he was clearly embarrassed, but Clare was flattered. "So whatcha up to?"

"Not much, just watching TV with Jake." She wasn't exactly lying, but she wasn't exactly telling the truth either.

"Did you wanna do something?" KC boldly asked.

"Isn't it kind of late?"

"Not for a movie."

"That's true."

KC and Clare made plans, and hung up the call.

"Are you still there?" Eli's voice projected out of the little speakers in Clare's phone.

"Eli," she began, "I'm so sorry."

"Who were you talking to; it's been ages."

"Uhh," she couldn't tell him it was KC, "It was just Alli."

"You two are talking again?"

"It's complicated." She wasn't lying there.

"Is it too late to ask if you wanted to hang out?"

"Yeah. After what happened at the cabin, parents aren't too keen on letting us out so late." Did she just say 'parents'?

"I guess we'll hang out tomorrow then?" Honestly, Eli was disappointed. When had Clare ever done this to him before?

"I'm sorry, Eli," and Clare genuinely meant it.

They said goodbye, and Clare got ready for the movies. She sat in front of her mirror and looked at her reflection.

"Am I really doing this?" she thought, "I should be going with Eli." Clare picked up her brush and ran it through her hair. Was it too late to cancel? But then how would she feel?

"Things were easier when I wasn't friends with KC."


	7. He Said, She Said

**A/N: **Sorry this is so short and is mostly speaking, it wouldn't fit in anywhere else. The title doesn't exactly go, but meh.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Degrassi or anything associated.

"Sneaking out with Eli I see," Jake said as Clare reached the bottom of the stairs.

"No," Clare said quickly.

"Hey, no need to pretend, it's me you're talking to," Jake joked.

"I'm not lying; I'm not going with Eli." Jake didn't believe her,

"Then who?"

"KC," Clare attempted to sound as casual as possible. Jake laughed in disbelief,

"You're kidding." Clare shook her head.

"You're going out with your ex, who cheated on you, even though you were just on the phone to your current boyfriend?"

"Stop making me sound so bad," Clare said defensively.

"Did you even think this through?"

"Jake, I can look after myself." Clare picked up her keys and left the house. Jake sat back down on te couch and muttered to himself,

"Girl's making a big mistake."


	8. Sparks Fly

**A/N: **Some juicy Klare drama here ;D

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately don't own Degrassi, the characters, or the Taylor Swift song this chapter is named after.

"Clare," KC smiled as he watched her enter the cinema foyer. She walked over in her cute floral dress and signature denim jacket. "You look amazing."

"Thanks," Clare blushed.

"Can I get you anything?"

"KC, you've become a real gentleman," smiled Clare. Now KC was the one to blush. "I like you better this way."

They chose a random movie, KC bought some popcorn for them to share, and they enjoyed themselves.

"That was weird," KC stated as they exited the theatre and back into the foyer.

"Better than just sitting at home," Clare thought aloud.

"Do you need a ride home?" asked the now polite KC.

"You can drive?" Clare was kind of surprised.

"I learnt over the summer."

"In that case, sure," she smiled.

KC drove Clare home in his mother's car. They pulled up outside to her house, and the lights in the front room were still on.

"Clare," KC started. She turned in her seat to face him. "I'm glad we're friends again."

"Me too."

There was a short silence.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you," KC apologised bravely. Clare nodded. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"I know." Despite the darkness, Clare could see the watery shine of KC's eyes. She took his hand and they looked in each other's eyes.

"I'm not holding anything against you. Don't hurt yourself for a mistake you made years ago. People change."

KC felt a lot better. He'd made plenty of mistakes in his life, and he was glad Clare didn't care. But how could he show her? KC couldn't find the words to tell her. He still felt a spark between them, but did she?

Clare watched as KC's face changed after she spoke. He seemed relieved, like a weight had been lifted from him. It was almost as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't. She had to admit, right now, she sensed something between them, something she hadn't felt in a long time.

They were still sitting hand in hand, looking at each other. KC decided to go for it. He leant in closer to her, and she followed his lead. He kissed her pink lips softly, trying not to go too fast and scare her off. They pulled away, and Clare looked down and then back up again. KC smiled a small smile.

They sat together in a comfortable silence before Clare said that she had better go. They smiled goodbye, Clare got out of the car, and she walked to the front door. Before putting her key in the lock, she looked back over her shoulder. KC was watching her, and he quickly looked away when he saw she was looking back. Clare went inside, laughing to herself. To her surprise, she had a good night with KC.


	9. Tell Me Why

**A/N: **Jake's brotherly-ness clearly comes out in this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I'm not the owner of Degrassi or the song this chapter is named after.

The next school day, Clare was sitting on a school bench with Jake.

"So what's the deal?" Jake asked.

"What do you mean?" Clare was slightly confused.

"You're with Eli, right?"

"Right."

"So what's with KC?"

"Aren't I allowed to make friends?" Clare knew what Jake was getting at, and she didn't want to talk to him about it.

"Not with your ex's who cheated on you."

"People change," emphasized Clare.

"What about Jenna?" Jake's statement stopped Clare's train of thought. "Didn't he cheat on her?"

"That's not the same," Clare said through gritted teeth.

"Tell me how, Clare."

"What's Clare telling you?" Eli asked as he walked up to the pair.

"Nothing," Clare answered Eli while staring at Jake. Jake sighed,

"Whatever Clare," and he got up and walked away. Eli raised an eyebrow at Clare.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"It was nothing," Clare insisted, ushering him to sit down.

"It didn't look like nothing," Eli looked over to where Jake had walked away to. "If something's wrong you can tell me." Eli took Clare's hands.

"I know, and everything's fine." Out of the corner of her eye, Clare could see KC drawing closer. She lent in for a kiss from Eli. They pressed their lips against each others, and Eli slid his hands onto her waist. She rested her hands on his shoulders. Clare wasn't really one for PDA's, but for some unknown reason it was what Clare wanted at that moment. When they pulled away, Clare could see in her peripheral vision that KC was gone. Clare and Eli shared a smile before he walked her to class.


	10. Hot 'n' Cold

**A/N: **Lots of questioning going on in this chapter :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Degrassi or anything else associated.

Later that day, Clare went to the gym to watch the basketball team. To her surprise, Katie joined her.

"Hard at work are we, Miss Edwards?" Katie asked as she sat beside Clare.

"Yeah," she replied, sliding her hands over the blank page of her notebook. "What are you doing here?"

"Drew," Katie stated with an isn't-it-obvious tone. Clare nodded, and they sat in silence as they watched the boys train.

Once practice was over, KC and Drew walked over to where the girls were sitting.

"Clare, can we talk?" KC asked. She nodded, stood up, and began to walk with KC away from Katie and Drew.

"Clare," Katie said, making Clare turn around. "I'm expecting a killer article."

"Yes, Katie," she said whilst nodding, and proceeded to continue walking with KC.

"What was that?" KC questioned as soon as they were far enough away from everyone else.

"What was what?"

"Before, with Eli." Clare looked down. "Did last night mean nothing to you?"

"KC, you don't understand."

"Oh really? Enlighten me."

"Eli's my boyfriend-"

"Then why did you kiss me?" KC interrupted angrily. "I like you, Clare, I always have." There was a short pause between them.

"I like you too," Clare admitted. KC looked at her, surprised. Before he could reply, Eli called for Clare from the other side of the gym. Clare walked away from KC, picked up her things, and left with Eli. As they left the gym, Eli said to Clare,

"Jake and now KC, should I be worried?" He was half joking and half serious.

"Everything's fine," she said, taking Eli's hand in hers as they walked along the halls of Degrassi. "Eli..."

"Mhmm."

"Have you ever done something you probably shouldn't have?" Clare didn't know why she was asking this; the words just fell out of her mouth.

"Well, yeah. Why?" Eli gave Clare a concerned look. What was she not telling him?

"No reason."

"Clare, if something's wrong-"

"It's fine," Clare interrupted, wanting to drop the subject. But Eli was worried.

"Are you hiding something, 'cause you know you can trust me."

"Are you accusing me of lying to you?" Clare was getting annoyed, with both Eli and herself. "I've got to go," she said, letting go of Eli's hand and walking away.

"Clare," he called after her. "Clare!"


	11. Got Next To My Ex

**A/N: **Another dramatic chapter. Again, Jake shows his brotherly side. I also decided to throw in some humour for you all. If you don't pick it up, Google the cast list of Scream 4 ;D

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Degrassi, or anything associated.

"Eli called. Again," Jake stated as he walked into Clare's room.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" Clare was lying on her bed with her laptop. She sat up as Jake sat down. "I don't feel like talking to him."

"Why?" Clare caught Jake looking at her computer screen.

"I need to finish my article," she said as she twisted herself to have her back to him.

"Clare, someone's gonna get hurt," Jake said gently, putting his hand on Clare's shoulder. She shrugged it off,

"Why do you care?"

"We're a family now, whether you like it or not." Jake sighed. "Cheating on Eli isn't going to do you any favours."

"I'm not cheating!" Clare said defensively.

"C'mon Clare." An IM popped up on Clare's laptop. It was from KC. Jake raised an eyebrow at Clare.

"Get out."

"What?"

"Jake, get out of my room." He let out another sigh and left without saying another word. Clare focused her attention back to her computer.

_What are you doing tonight? _

Read the screen. Clare pondered for a moment before replying with,

_Nothing. What do you have in mind? _

She waited for KC's reply of,

_My mom's out. Wanna come over?_

Clare responded with a yes, logged off her laptop, and changed into a plain dress and jacket. She left the house without giving a reason and made her way to KC's.

After Clare had agreed to coming over, KC decided to make the house and he more presentable. He wanted to make a good impression; to show her that he had changed.

KC panicked inside as he heard a knock on the door.

"Hey. Come in." Clare smiled as she stepped inside. KC closed the door and took a seat on the couch, and Clare sat down beside him.

"So, what are the plans for tonight?"

"We can do whatever you want," this statement wasn't completely true, but it was the thought that counted.

"Well it's your house," Clare didn't feel like being decisive. KC looked around the room, realising there wasn't a whole lot they could do, and he began to wonder why he had invited her here.

"We could...watch TV?"

"Sure," Clare shrugged. She hadn't expected to just watch TV with him. In fact, she didn't know what she expected to happen at all. KC turned on the television and flicked around the channels. One station was playing a basketball game, and KC had to force himself to change it, knowing Clare wasn't into that kind of thing.

"Is this okay?" he asked as he stopped on a channel playing horror movie 'Scream 4.'

"Sure," she replied, not really minding. As they began watching, Clare narrowed her eyes at the screen.

"Is something wrong?" KC asked as he noticed what Clare was doing.

"Oh it's nothing," she said, realising she probably looked a little crazy. "But that actress just really looks like my sister."

"Darcy? Isn't she in Africa?"

"Yeah." Silence fell between them again as they continued watching the movie. Clare flinched as a scarier scene played. KC slid his arm around her, as if for protection. Clare turned and smiled at him, thinking it was cute that he was comforting her. She adjusted herself to be closer to him, and KC smiled back at her.

"You're beautiful," he said, staring down into her blue eyes. Clare looked away smiling, blushing a little. She was flattered by the out-of-the-blue compliment. "I mean it Clare. I really do." KC put his hand up to her face, brushing away one of her stray curls. He cupped her cheek, turning her face so they were looking into each other's eyes. He placed a kiss upon her lips, and Clare closed her eyes. She knew that it was wrong, that she shouldn't be doing this. Bu there was just something about KC. They both moved on the couch so they were facing each other more comfortably. Clare let KC's hand slide from her cheek to her waist as she put her hands on his shoulders. KC gently pushed her down on the couch so that he was lying on top of her. The continued the kiss, ignoring the movie that was still playing. KC slid his hand up Clare's side. Clare pushed him up off of her.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this," she admitted quickly. KC sighed in disappointment. Clare stood up and walked over to the door.

"Wait, Clare, where are you going?"

"I can't do this," she repeated before opening the door and leaving.


End file.
